What was once one, will now be split
by Reduce-the-damage
Summary: Szayel came up with an idea to make an espada spilt with it's release form. At first the scientist is excited about the discovery, but things can soon change. Nothing bad can happen... right?
1. The fun has just begun

**AN: The idea came from out of no where really and I thought it would make an interesting story, so I wrote it... this will be in chapters of course.**

* * *

Szayel looked at the beaker, pleased with his results so far due to the fact that this particular experiment had failed him many times before. He could't help but form a bubbly grin on his face, after all its not everyday you get to witness something to happen so pefectly.

"Splendid just Splendid, just wait till I tell Aizen sama"

At the thought, Szayel let out an aroused sound of approval, and quickly started to head for the exit of his lab. Carrying a satifyied look, and a bleaming glee in his eyes, Szayel walked the halls full of beaming confidence. He had'nt been this excited since the male pregnancy experiment. The pink haired scientist made his way to the throne room, nearly jumping out of his skin to tell the shimigami the good news.

"Ah... Szayel tell me has your secret experiment worked?"

Aizen sat there with an appealed look in his eye eagerly waiting for a response.

"Yes, Aizen Sama it has, but I wanted to request some subjects to test it on to study the effects a little longer, if thats ok with you of course my lord."

Aizen thought about the Octavas request, then gave a nod.

"Very well as long as it's not harmful to any of my lovely espadas you may."

The scientist smirked happy to hear that his request was a success and then bowed.

"My graditute for you is great Aizen sama."

With his request being met Szayel let himself out of the room with amused thoughts running through his head. Clasping his hands behind his back, he started to hum a tune while walking back to his lab. On his way back, he happen to cross paths with a certain spoon who had a foul mouth.

_Perfecto, perfecto, right on time. _"Uh hello, Nnoitra would you, be interested in testing a new experiment? This experiment will not kill you although... _Damn better leave that out... _So would be interested?

Nnoitra paused to think.

"Why the hell would I want to help you!"? he spat causing Szayel to flinch and start to examine his uniform for any of the spoon's saliva that may have gotten on to him.

" I must have forgotten that this would be one of Aizen's orders."

The octava snickered to himself, _If I say that, they would have to listen now, would'nt they?..._

Nnoitra had an agitated look on his face and then glared at Szayel grumbling a faint fine then walked away. The pink arrancar was suprised that the tall arrancar gave in that easily, and went to his next victims of choice which was Grimmjow of course.

* * *

**AN: Well what did you think? Please leave a review Criticism is welcome and thanks for reading. :3**


	2. Another one down

**AN: Well here we are chapter two not much happens but the story will pick up soon ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Szayel continued on his way to his lab but then stopped.

_Maybe I should pay a visit to a certain espada since his room is close to my lab._

He then started to head straight to the blue haired espada's room. He went to knock on the door, when suddenly it opened by its self. The scientist quickly stepped back to find a sleepy looking Grimmjow staring directly at him.

"Damn it, I thought I heard something, So what do you want Szayel?"

The sexta espada's voice trailed off sounding as if something was on his mind. _Well this is interesting, _thought Szayel who quickly picked up the conversation from which it was left off at.

"Should I come back at a later time I suppose?"

The octava acted as if caring for the higher ranked espada was his only care in the world. Grimmjow just squinted and put his left hand up to his face, rubbing his eyes then left out a low yawn.

"Well considering I'm already up just tell me what you want already, if it was'nt for you I would still be sleeping... So just tell me, what the hell do you want?"

Szayel just smirked and picked up where he left off "Aizen sama, would like you to become a test subject for my experiment that I'm currently working on... Don't worry you won't die.

At this the sexta's eyes widen, waiting for his reaction the pink haired arrancar just pursed his lips, slowly letting out a please laugh of amusment come through his lips.

"Aizen, that bastard I should have known... Damn, I guess I'll have to say yes but be waned pinky if any funny happens to me your ass is mine. You hear me!"

The scientist could't help but let out a little school girl laugh, when Grimmjow went to rub his eyes Szayel couldn't help but roll his eyes to.

_Him and his damn threats he never changes, does he?_

Szayel put his hand up to his head to move a strand of pink hair that had been bothering him for sometime since he got there.

"Again, as I said Grimmjow nothing bad will happen to you all I request is that you do what I say when the pill is given to you."

Grimmjow nodded then said " Fine, now I have to go and with that he slammed the door shut.

Szayel started walking again towards his next victims room.

_Two down one to go_... _Which is myself_

* * *

**AN: Sorry if it was short I promise it will get better. Hoped you like it. Again reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	3. A conversation

**AN: Hello Every one, sorry it's been awhile my internet has been shut off but now it's back on. :D Anyway enjoy!**

Szayel, now back in his lab sat at a table with a bottle that contained several pills. Dumping them out on the table, he started to separate them.

" So the question is, will my subjects be able to swallow the pill?"

Thinking intently on the matter, he decided the best way would be to give the espadas the pills during a special meeting. Of course he would have to run this by Aizen,

_Although Aizen said it would be okay. It would be easier just to have me give Grimmjow and Nnoitra the pills, myself._

"Then it's decided I'll have to go around again, and hopefully catch them in time. Who knows where they could be now."

The pink haired espada scooped the pills back up into the bottle, then went to the exit of his lab and with that once again, entered the bland halls. Walking from his lab, he passed the kitchen on his way.

"I told you already, that one is mine!"

"You already had yours faggot!"

_Sounds like a certain spoon we all know and love._

The Octava shook his head but couldn't help to smile at what was in front of him _not one subject, _

"If you think I'm going to give your sorry ass the last cup of ramen, I might as well-" _but two?_

_Well I might as well break this up now before this gets out of hand, _thought Szayel as he pushed up his bone like glasses.

Szayel walked in silently right past the other two higher espadas who failed to notice anything at all. The blue haired espada jerked his head back and made a sound of disgust, then closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing. The black haired espada just kept smiling then said,

"Oh I see, so those anger management classes are working."

The Sexta espada clenched both his teeth and fist and then lost all control of his thoughts letting loose a few choice words and a bunch of other useless and careless things, Szayel failed to hear because he tuned them out. Both bickering espadas were caught off guard by the scientist picking up the ramen cup, grabbing what the humans called a fork, ripping the plastic cover, and shoving a good bit of the steaming noodles in to his mouth .Letting out a low moan that soon turned in to a low chuckle, which made both higher espadas question, if that was necessary of the pink haired espada to do.

"Actually this was mine, I didn't have time to eat mine since I was working on this experiment."

The Octava then took the fork out of his mouth and placed both it, and the plastic bowl on the table. With that he stared intently into not only Grimmjow's eyes but also into Nnoitra's eyes.

Grimmjow sneered then said,

" So about that experiment how's it going to work again?"

_I should speak slow for these two, if there's anything I hate, it's to repeat myself._

"Well as I was saying earlier this pill has the ability to split both your normal state with your release state. What I'm trying to say is, you will become two people. Both of you will have separate bodies but will feature the same personalities, you have now or should I say normally?"

Nnoitra narrowed his eyes.

"What are we to do with our do with our so- called doubles then, and what is this proving?"

Granz pushed up his glasses once more and proceeded to say:

" Everybody will be filled in on what will be going on, not only the two of you, but myself as well will be going this experiment. As for your proving, this will simply proof that one: it's possible and two: it will create more of an army for Aizen, increasing our odds of winning as well as making us stronger. If you were to train with your release state both you and your release state will grow at the same time. In other words both you and your release will grow stronger for a fixed period of time and when the pill itself wears off you will become one again along with gaining incredible experience and a large amount of power. Also contributing to this would be you having a better understanding of how your base, and release work as well as the limits of both and how to improve upon it."

Grimmjow and Nnoitra just stared in awe both having gaping mouths, and trying to have both of their brains try to process all the info given to them just now. Szayel brushed back yet another piece of hair that layed on his face and gently tucked it on to the back of his ear.

" Now if the both of you don't have any more questions, I'd like to give you the pills now."

The mad scientist then reached into his pocket bringing out a bottle, then turned the cap. Placing the cap down he overturned the bottle in to his other palm, soon the pills Grimmjow and Nnoitra heard Szayel talking about so highly, appeared right there in the pink one's palm.

"There are a total of six pills here, if you haven't noticed already they are color coded to make things a little easier. As you can guess the two pills that are pink are mine, while Grimmjow's are a light blue and Nnoitra yours are black. I didn't forget to mentioned these needed to be swallowed did I?"

The scientist then grinned and shot a look at Grimmjow knowing that the poor blue haired espada did not enjoy swallowing pills.

"If I were you I'd shut the hell up Granz, tsk, for a person who swallows all the time, what kind of sick bastard are you? I shouldn't be questioning that though, for some one who eats his own fraccion."

The spoon couldn't help but laugh hysterically at the comment. The Octava expected some sort of comment like that and remarked,

"It's a good thing I made your pills taste like strawberry.

He then took out a strawberry bit it forcefully then let out a pleased laugh. The sexta stared in shock.

"I can't wait to ask you how Ichigo tasted."

Grimmjow stormed over to where Szayel stood and grabbed him by his shirt. Szayel caught off guard, dropped the strawberry.

"You bastard, are you implying that I'm gay or something, I hate him and you know damn well I do. It's too damn bad I can't tear you apart, but your not even worth the time. Burn in hell Szayel Aporro!"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm not into this sort of thing"

Using his hand he motioned pointing down, Grimmjow looked down to find both of their bodies nearly touching. From the distance it appeared to look like more than just a light fight. The tall espada laughed mentioning something about it being a picture perfect moment. Grimmjow barked back at Nnoitra then let his grasp of Szayel go, pushing the pink haired one back, grabbing the two blue pills then left the kitchen leaving only the spoon and Szayel standing there.

" That was interesting, if you don't mind I'm going to go get prepared for a mission Aizen sama is sending me out on", said Nnoitra.

. Szayel let out a long yawn and then shook his head, "Very well just make sure you take those pills today."

Szayel then looked at the table putting his two pills back in the bottle and slipped it back into his pocket. Nnoitra then took the suggestion Szayel was hinting at and proceeded to take his two pills right then and there. Taking a glass of water, he plopped the two pills in his mouth and took a swig of water. All that was heard was a gulp and the black haired espada walked off, taking the glass of water with him.

_Well that was an exhausting experience, now to take mine and then to start recording any observations. _

Grabbing the ramen cup, a napkin and the "fork" he started walking back to his lab.

**AN: Things are starting to pick up aren't they? This was probably the longest chapter so far, it is possible for future ones to be even longer. Please review, it would be greatly appreciated. I noticed recently I've had a few people follow and favorite this story, which makes me fell good inside. Thank you to the people for doing so, I've been down lately and knowing that people enjoy my writing cheers me up greatly. Thanks again!**


	4. It's me?

**AN: Another chapter of the story I've enjoyed writing so far. Oh so people aren't confused "base" is a reference to Szayel in his normal form and release is well his released state. It was hard coming up with names for both so I decided to go with what the games usually do considering the normal form to be a base and the release being another form.**

Eating the ramen cup along the way, then throwing it in to a little trash can in his lab, Szayel continued to wonder what was going through the sexta's mind when he left. Letting out another long yawn, and this time full force stretching, he then looked at the clock high on the wall near a counter with several papers and beakers spread all across on it.

_10:30pm? I must have lost track of time, no wonder I'm like this. I guess I should take the pills now and see if any thing happens tomorrow._

The low ranked espada then went over to his sink, opened one of the top cabinets and pull out a glass, turning the cold faucet knob he filled up the glass with water.

_I suppose it was a good idea to buy a few things like this. Especially during times like these. Makes me wonder why more people don't consider me to be brilliant_.

During one of his last experiments he decided to invest in a few bowls, cups, a mini fridge and a lot of other little things for himself to make life as a scientist just a little bit easier.

_With being in the lab constantly it hard to stop work, and get a bite to eat so why not bring the food to me. Plus it's good for quick snacks. _

The thought made him let out a small laugh.

Taking the pills he plopped both into his mouth and took in to consideration the taste. He decided to not only color code the pills but to give them a likeable taste. With Grimmjow's being strawberry, Nnoitra's a miso broth, and Szayel's dark chocolate. A pleasurable grin started to form on the Octava's face, quickly grabbing a sheet of paper and taking the nearest pen, he wrote down: taste was a success. He grabbed the glass of water and swallowed the pills. He set the glass down the looked up at then clock. Taking the glass the pink haired scientist cleaned it then put it to the dish strainer. Walking over to his bed he started to take off his clothes. Setting his clothes aside now that they were neatly folded, he jumped into bed wearing nothing but a pair of boxers that matched the shade of his hair and went off to sleep.

Waking up, what felt like only a few hours, Szayel sat up but only to spot something that caught his eye laying next to him. Curious the espada slowly peeled the blanket off of the form only to realize in a few moments what it actually was.

_It's me? I wasn't expected it, this soon. Interesting..._

_Trying to not _show fear, he was about to speak, when suddenly the form rose up and sat up just like Szayel. Having a better look at it, Szayel decided to examine it further, noticing that it was exactly what he looked like in his release form. Longer finger nails. Messier hair, makeup around the eyes, and lips, and tentacles. He started to wonder if they really were the same with everything even right down to his hollow hole. The base form hesitated for a second lost in his thoughts and then spoke " If you don't mind me asking who are you?" Szayel started to get nervous clenching the bed sheets waiting for the other one's answer.

"My name is Szayel Aporro Granz, 8th espada."

The pink haired espada just stared back at his release, "Do you know who I am?"

The release form smiled, "Yes, you are also Szayel Aporro Granz, 8th espada"

Szayel bit his lower lip, both staring back at one another. "Do you know why you are here?"

The release nodded, "Yes, it's for an experiment your conducting, I know everything that you know, after all I am connected to you."

The Octava left out a sigh of relief. "I see, I guess we should get dressed for today and see how the others are doing.

Grabbing the sheet from earlier he wrote down some observations he observed.

The release stretched and replied "That sounds ok, do you happen to have an extra set of clothes along with a pair of boxers?"

Granz started putting on his clothes along with trying to follow with what his release was saying.

" Yes, I'll take a look now." He quickly put the paper and pen in his side pocket.

Szayel started walking towards his closet when he heard a "hold on."

He turned around to find his release in the same position.

"As for your thought earlier, yes the hollow hole is in the same place."

Szayel acknowledged the comment and then walked off back to the closet to get clothes.

**AN: Well another chapter done, sorry I had to put the hollow hole in the story. Ever since I found out about it, to be honest I don't know how I feel about it. Perverted maybe? XD This next part I feel I may need help with from my supporters, any ideas, would be greatly appreciated. If you happen to come up with one you would like me to add to the story feel free to contact me by pm or review. Thanks again, knowing that I have some support it's really getting me through a hard time. Maybe it's because schools starting again sooner than I expected. DX**


End file.
